


So You're Screwed

by defiantAuthoress



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Trollian, chat log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiantAuthoress/pseuds/defiantAuthoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is feeling down again, and luckily for him, Terezi is there to cheer him up. Drabble. Karezi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Screwed

GC: 1N TH3 COURT OF L4W, 1 N4M3 YOU GU1LTY, V4NT4S  
CG: TEREZI I CAN’T FUCKING DEAL WITH THIS RIGHT NOW.  
GC: 4W, 1S K4RK4T S4D?!  
CG: SHUT UP.  
GC: YOU SHOULD NOT SP34K W1THOUT TH3 PR3SC3NC3 OF YOUR L4WY3R, FOR F34R OF 1NCR1M1N4T1NG YOURS3LF  
GC: BUT YOUR L4WY3R JUST SO H4PP3NS TO B3 M3  
GC: SO YOU’R3 SCR3W3D  
CG: HA HA TEREZI. YOU’RE FUCKING HILARIOUS. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE.  
GC: OK4Y, WH4T’S WRONG? 1T’S NO FUN TO T34S3 YOU WH3N YOU’R3 L1K3 TH1S  
CG: IT’S NOTHING. NOT LIKE YOU WOULD CARE.  
GC: K4RK4T :[  
GC: DON’T B3 L1KE TH4T  
GC: YOU KNOW 1 C4R3  
CG: IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.  
GC: 1S SOM3ON3 BOTH3R1NG YOU? 1 C4N H3LP  
CG: NO YOU CAN’T. NO ONE CAN HELP. I’M JUST SO FUCKING USELESS. I’M A TERRIBLE LEADER. I SCREW THINGS UP FOR EVERYONE.  
GC: K4RK4T, YOU’R3 TH3 B3ST L34D3R 3V3R  
GC: 1T’S ON3 OF TH3 TH1NGS I LOV3 4BOUT YOU…<3  
CG: …  
CG: REALLY? ARE YOU SURE?  
GC: H3LL Y34H 1’M SUR3  
CG: DAMMIT TEREZI.   
GC: YOU KNOW YOU LOV3 M3  
CG: HOW DO YOU JUST DO THAT…?  
GC: DO WH4T?  
CG: …  
CG: …  
GC: …K4RK4T.  
CG: …  
CG: …<3


End file.
